Stargate Sg1 Short Stories
by SGS1-POTC
Summary: A series of short stories. I had these all as seperets, but with so little words, I decided to make a series of short stories. I may continue to put more stories in, but for now, it's complete. I can't think of an interesing title. So here's one!
1. Left Behind

Left Behind

Author: SGS1-POTC

Summary: Sg-1 leave Sam on a planet for a really stupid reason! Sam is mad, so when a Gou'ald offers Sam a job a a servant and spie, will Sam take it?

Rating: Probably K+. Maybe a bit more than that but it shouldn't be to bad.

Please send me reviews, Thank you!

AN: I am a huge Sam freak and this story might be a little mixed of events, but you should get it. ;-P

Chapter One:

After a week of women crawling all over them, the men of Sg-1 wanted to go home. Sam didn't want to though. She was having a blast.

So SG-1, Minus Sam, left. Sam was mad, angry. She didn't know they were leaving. They left in the middle of the night. At least the people there were kind enough to tell her. She went to the stargate to fing the DHD destroyed...by bullet holes. So she was stranded. But her friends-wait-ex-friends.

If a friend leaves you stranded on a planet purposely, without at least saying by or even TELLING he/she they were leaving, you would be mad to! Maybe they hadn't done it on purpose. Maybe it was that local whine they had had last night... Sam was cought out of her thoughts when a tough hand grabbed her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be out here. You should be at the town." A very powerful voice commanded. Sam didn't think twice whe she saw it was a very large, and armed, Jaffa. She ran for the village.

Back at the SGC, SG-1 got quite the punishment. They would have went back but when they sent the malp, the saw the DHD destroyed.

So they couldn't. They tried to get a ship from the Asgard or Tok'ra but all their ships were being used. But the Tok'ra had said the would send one as soon as possible. SG-1 would not be going as a punishment. Of course the General knew the three men would find a way.

But the question on everyone's mind was, when they got there, would she want to come home?

In the town, a minor Gou'ald stood on the platform intended for him. No one on SG-1 knew a gou'ald ruled this planet, but Sam didn't mind. She knew Gou'ald were evil and all, but so far this particular Gou'ald seemed more Tok'ra-ish.

He was eyeing **her **the whole time. So at the ending of the meeting, they all had a celebration. Obviously, the people loved this Gou'ald. So she would grow t love him to. Maybe start a family...

"Hello. I don't believe we have met?" The Gou'ald said.

Sam turned. "No. We haven't."

"Ah! Well then, I rule this planet, well actully, I just set the rules, I let the people roam freely. I know you are Samantha of SG-1, so Let me introduce myself. I am Cyneric." He said with a slight bow. Sam was confused. Not even a Tok'ra is this nice!

"Hi! And, I am not on SG-1 anymore. They left me behind. So I do not intend to go back." Sam tried being nice to him, didn't want tp make a wrong move and eveything go crazy!

"Really? Well then Samantha-"

"Sam." He eyed her.

"-Sam. I have a job offer. Two actully."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course! How would you like the most wanted two jobs?"

"Uh, okay." Sam said uncertainly.

"My servant and spie. Of course you could work with Cavan. If you wanted to. He is the most wanted MAN in this world, and others. I am sure he would like you to!"

Sam was shocked, but gratful. She answered yes, never knowing she would go to Earth, as a spie.

3 monthes later.

At the SGC, the stargate started spinning. It opened and the it revealed Jacob.

"Jacob! My man, how are you?" Jack asked, tried to sound cheerful. He still didn't fully forgive them for leaving his daughter behind, trapped, because of women!!!! But this was important.

"The minor Gou'ald Cyneric, has pulled together a meeting with four other minor Gou'ald. We need to stop them. They each of two servants and..."

The stargate started spinning and opened.

What stepped through shocked them all.

Sam had her first job. Being a spie for Earth. She objected, but he promised it would be quick because they had a meeting with other minors so she was to get her information and leave.

So she dialed Earth, from another planet of course because the other one was still getting fixed, and stepped through the wormhole.

Still having her GDO was great, but facing everyone again, was bad.

They stared at her. Staring, at her.

"Sa-Sam." Daniel stutered,

"Yes Daniel." Sam said and stepped down from the gate.

Her father embraced her and then let go. Daniel embraced her too, but she didn't hug back. She pushed him back instead.

"Sam?" Daniel asked surprised.

Jack then stepped forward and asked, "Major, is something wrong?"

"Major? Well, on MY world I am NOT a Major, I just work. I don't go through the stargate now. Because, the people care for me there, and DON'T leave me behind!" Sam cried.

Jack stepped back, Daniel almost fell over, Teal'c raised an eyebrow, General Hammond still stared, and her dad put a hand on her arm. She shook it off. Then she ran off.

In the guest quaters she pretended to cry, knowing someone would be in with her soon.

She was right. Jack came in and sat down on her bed.

"We're sorry, Sam. We didn't mean to leave you behind. But now that you are here, your dad wanted me to tell you there is a minor Gou'ald meeting to destroy the System Lords. He wanted us to attend. Including you. The plan is to use their symbiote poisining. Please?" Jack explained.

Meanwhile Sam had stopped crying. Her device in her pocket was turned on so Cyneric could hear what was going on.

"I need time to think." Answered Sam.

"Okay then."

They were planning to kill her and Cyneric and Cavan. Of course they didn't know she was implanted with one, but no one did besides thoose two, because Sam didn't want anyone to know.

When Jack left, Sam pulled the device out of her pocket.

"Good job, Sam. You can come back now."

"Thank you sir!" She was beamed back to the planet in a white light. And when Jack came back in, she was gone.

At the meeting, 5 weeks later, Daniel and Jack were escorted in. By the time the figured out what Sam had done, it was to late. So now they were brought in front on 5 minor Gou'alds.

One was bad, 5 was worse.

"SG-1. Or part of it anyway. How are you?" The one named Cyneric asked.

"Fine." The doors opened behind them and a very handsom strong man came in. He was about Sam's age with Black hair, green eyes.

"Cavan, how is your wife? Did she have her child?" "Yes sir." The doors opened again and a very beautiful women in a green satin dress, walked in with a baby in her arms.

"Boy?"

"Girl. Alayne."

"Ah. Let me see her."

Daniel and Jack were confused. A baby? What about the meeting. Then, they knew.

"Alayne, the new Harciseise child!"

Everyone in the room was shocked. Even the man and women.

"Har-harciseise?" The women asked.

"Wait, I know that voice-" Jack said.

"Samantha. Dear Sam. You did not know? Well, that's to bad isn't it?" That's when it clicked.

Sam exploded.

"You were the one that made them leave! You were the one who shot the DHD! You were the one who trapped me, you planned this all out! Did you have anything to do with it?" Sam turned to her husband, tears rolling down her face.

"I did not know." Cavan went over to her and hugged her but she pushed him away.

"You did know! You tricked me!" Sam then lifted up her shirt to reveal the pouch in her stomach, and pulled her symbiote out. She then took her knife and cut it. She fell to the floor. Everyone gasped. Even Cavan and Cyneric.

"What did you do to her? Boy, when I am get free, you are gonna be sorry!!!" Then every Gou'ald fell forward, because Daniel had let the poisen out.

Sam opened her eyes to a bright light. To a baby crying. Then she remembered. She sat up bolt right.

"Woah! Just, just lay back down. Relax. Your okay." The voice was familier, calming. So she layed down and relaxed. She turned her head to the person speaking, which she found very hard to do. It hurt and her head felt like it was filled with lead.

"What about Alayne?"

"She's fine we got her."

"Good." And Sam fell back asleep.

This time when Sam woke. She felt the breath or someone next to her. She felt who ever it was breathing. She was on a bed. And she was still wearing the green dress she had been wearing the day before. Someone was in the bed next to her.

She looked at her surroundings. She was in a cabin. Okay good start. A cabin and what else? Jack! She was in Jack's cabin. That meant the person next to her was Jack.

Her head was killing her, and some fog and sleep still resided in Sam's mind, but she got up anyway. Jack must'va felt it because he opened his eyes. Sam didn't notice so his voice made he jump.

"Hey! Good morning. Sleep well?" Jack laughed when he saw her jump.

She turned around and blushed. "Yeah."

"Good! Wanna go fishing, walk on the trail, go back to the SGC, visit Daniel or Teal'c, climb a mountin, go to space, watch the Simpsons?" Jack wriggled his eyebrows and Sam laughed. She sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"Me too." They said together again.

They laughed together.

"Okay this is getting really annoying." They did it again.

"Oh my-" Started Sam.

"-Gosh." Finished Jack.

"We're worse then You and Daniel." Said Sam.

"Yeah." Their smiles faded.

"Look Sam. We're sorry we left you. We weren't think straight. Probably from the drinks. But we sent a probe to see if it was safe and the DHD was safe. So we contacted the Asgard and Tok'ra to see if they could send a ship but all their ships were used. But the Tok'ra agreed that after they had one they would sed one. We were afraid you wouldn't want to come back."

"I thought **you **shot the DHD. I'm sorry also."

"We good?"

"We're good!"

The hugged, but Jack surprised Sam with a kiss. Then they heard crying and knew it was Alayne.

Sam got up but was stopped when Jack put a hand on her arm.

"No. I'll get her." Sam couldn't help thinking how wonderful Jack was with her and kids. Sam sighed.

Jack came back with Alayne in his arms. It was a true Kodak moment!

"She's so beautiful. Just like her mother." Commented Jack. Sam blushed.

A knock was heard at the door to Jack's cabin. Jack gave Sam Alayne, then went to answer the door. A few moments later Sam was called out to the living room. Sam walked out nearly tripping on the him of her dress. Jack caught her.

"Thanks."

"No problamo!" Jack laughed.

Daniel and Teal'c sat on two chairs, so Jack and Sam sat next to each other on the sofa. They turned on the TV. And at the moment Sam knew, 100 percent knew, they hadn't left her behind. So she knew, that her and Alayne were fine.

That's it unless you want a sequel! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. I am Fine

I am fine  
By Amber Poem to "Entity"

I feel... Sad I feel...Hurt I feel...Lonley But I know I am not

Janet is here, She is breathing down my neck Daniel is here, He is holding my hand Teal'c is here, I feel his presence Jack is here, Speaking to me

Cassandra, she looks.  
They all look.  
I am me And I am fine

Short and sweet. Please review.


	3. I am Content

I am Content

Sam's thinking about the Jack and Martouf after "Divide and Conquer"

Rated: G or K

AN: Second Drabble and POV

()D&C()

After the Zat'ark accident, I didn't think I could ever have loved agin. The grief was so hard. I know most of it was Jolinar's but I lov..liked them alot too.

They loved me also. And not just because of Jolinar. Martouf was so sweet and so darned cute! Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone. Not even the Colonel. Oh Crap! The Colonel!!!

I just dismissed everything, like it wasn't even there. But I guess it was for the best. Don't want to break regs and comprimise, if not both, of our careers. But that look on his face when I suggested to leave it in the room, Gosh, it almost made me cry.

Almost. Carters don't cry. People in the miltary don't cry. Expecily in front of their commanding officers. And he might not even love me. But that's okay, because even with this overwhelming grief over their deaths, I am,

Content.

()D&C()

Hope You liked it! PLZ R&R!!!!


	4. Not Alone

Not Alone A 148 word poem.

There's people around me whispering in my ear.

It calms me, washing away my fear.

Silently I pray, They had better be for real,

My friends are standing around me, the first one I see is Teal'c.

The second one I see is Colonel Jack O'Neill,

The third one just happens to be Daniel.

The next one is General Hammond, face held with glee,

As are the others', the seem...very happy.

Facing the doctor, a smile creases Janet's face,

They had all been worried, their hearts' just finally began beating at a normal pace.

Sam was wounded and kicked and shot,

But finally, after what seemed like days, she was lifted from her spot.

They took her home, she was barely breathing.

Huffing and puffing and heaving.

But now she was fine, back at home,

Because right now, her friends were around her,

And she wasn't alone.

**FINISH**

This was my first attempt at writing down one of my Sg-1 poems, well second if you count _I am Fine_, and any feedback would be greatly welcomed! Thanks!!!!!


	5. Sweet Dreams Carter!

Sweet Dreams, Carter By Amber

'Sleeping, Man she's beautiful!

'Of Course, I hope she doesn't wake up, if she did she'd have my head for sure'  
Jack set the gift at the foot of her bed. Luckily Daniel had given him his key to her house after careful thought.  
'Oh no!' Sam stirred from the bed and opened her eyes. She sat up for a second and turned on her bed side lamp. She could've sworn something woke her.

'Must be dreaming.'

Meanwhile Jack had crept back and ducked into a shadow in a corner and now she was turning off the lamp and laying back down to sleep.

Jack let out a long, loud, sigh.

'Opps!'

"Sir!" Called Sam after she spotted him on the floor.

"Why aren't you lovely?" Remarked Jack, getting up and wiping at his knees, even though there was nothing on them.

"I'll just be leaving now!" Jack called after walking out of the room. Sam just sat there and finally after overlooking the room again, she went to turn out the light. She stopped arm mid-air, and looked at the box at the foot of the bed. It's wrapping was golden brown with a green ribbon.

A card was held in place by the bow. 'Happy Team Aniversary Day! Could've sworn it's been 5 years! -Jack' Sam smiled as she pulled the ribbon and wrapping off, revealing a cloth covered box.

Sam, wondering what was in the box, was totally oblivious to Jack, who was peeking in her room. Sam opened the box and... "Sweet Dreams, Carter." Jack then ran off and drove home.

Inside the house, Sam was staring at the golden stained glass picture in front of her. The picture held General Hammond, Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, Janet Fraiser, Cassandra Fraiser, and Thor all in pajamas. The picture frame were moons.

A caption at the top of the pictue said, "Sweet Dream Sam!" 


	6. Okay, It's going to be okay

_**Okay, It's Going To Be Okay**_

_**Summary: Jack and Sam think. **_

_**Spoilers: In The LIne Of Duty**_

_**Rated: K/K+ **_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG11111111111111111111111

I never want to see them again! My gosh! I hate them! Okay, maybe not hate them, but... Well, let's get serious Sam, you could never be angry at them. Even for what they did. They left her in that cell, trapped with that...goa'uld. She hated it. Teal'c treated her like a traitor, Jack never looked back, Daniel only came once, to ask questions. At least he treated her like a human being.

But she knew she couldn't blame them, she had Jolinar in her head. If she were in their postition, she probably would have done the same. A knock comes at my door.

I go to unlock it, but I soon regret it. A SF stands there, with handcuffs. I forgot to go to my apointment. Again. They handcuffed me and took me to Janet's office. They aren't careful enough. My wrists start bleeding. People stare at me like I'm some sort of traitor, ghost. Goa'uld.

My career is down the toliet. I just know it. I can see it now. "Captain Carter was a fine officer. Was. But then she became a goa'uld, and she is no longer to be trusted to go off world. Shemay give mouth to mouth."

I should have left him. But how could I know he was carring a goa'uld? Tok'ra, was what it insisted to be called. Too bad. Live with it. Or, die with it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG111111111111111111111

Carter is mad at me. She won't talk to me. Only will when she has to. She never goes on team nights. She never does anything with us. But I will patch things up. For the sake of the team, for the SGC, and most of all, for our friendship.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG1111111111111111111111

I'm at home. They finally let me leave the base. But I have to check in every day, and have to have one of SG-1 stay with me.

It's Jack's turn. Great. I was so not looking forward to this. I know what's coming.

The knock comes at the door. I dread it. He comes in. Closer...closer...

"Hi Carter." He says. He sits down, with two beers in his hands. He hands one to me. I start to cry the tears that have needed to fall for so long. I hate those tears. I really, really hate them.

He wipes a stray tear. More fall onto my lips and I can taste the salt in them. Make that, really, really, REALLY, hate them.

"Carter, what's wrong?" I take a second to think. What's wrong? Well let's see, no one trusts me, everyone hates me, let's just all go and eat worms.

"Nothing, Sir." I lie. He knows it. Of course he does, he knows everything about me.

"Carter?"

"Nothing, Sir. Can we just forget the past few weeks sir? Please?"

"No, Carter. We cannot. What is it?"

"Sir..."

"Carter..."

"Fine. Sir, do you trust me?:

"Yeah, Carter, course I do."

"Does Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Course."

"General Hammond and Janet."

"You bet'cha."

I sigh. More tears fall. I'm very annoyed. I wanna throw something.

"Really?"

"Yes, Carter, really."

"Good. Am I still going to be on the team?"

"Yes Carter."

"Why did you leave me when I cried for help?"

"When?"

"In the cell. You turned, didn't even look back."

"My goodness Sam. That was you? I think it was that stupid Tok'ra, Goa'uld thing! Gosh Sam, I am SOOOO sorry." He pulls me into a hug. I cry on his shoulder. I fall asleep thinking,

I have my friends, they'll help me through this. Though I will always have my doubts, I know they love me. But, we still have more talking to do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG11111111111111111111111111111

She's asleep on my shoulder. It feels right, but I know it's wrong. I can smell her sweet smelling hair, she smells beautiful. She smells Sam. I'm glad she's going to be okay. But, she's not going to trust us completely, but she going too. She's going to be okay. Like us. WE are all going to be okay.

We'll make it through.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG1111111111111111111111111111111

Author's Note:

Sorry if this seems rushed, I still have to do my homework and take a shower. So yeah...More short stories to come...hopefully...


	7. After Thoughts

I'm no longer blinded by what I see,

It's become a part of me.

Blood and bodies on the ground,

Gun shots are fired round after round.

Jaffa numbers are lowering,

to the point of zero,

Sg-1's done it,

and now their our hero[s.

After Thoughts to this party,

"They are great," added the one called Marty.

After Thoughts to the show,

"I must've died!" Said the one named Joe.

Living life to the fullest,

In the warmest weather and the coldest,

Sg-1 has made it through,

Cheating death and Goa'ulds too!

After Thoughts to the team,

"I wish they _**did **_die!" exclaimed Kinsey.

After thoughts to the guys (and the gals),

"They are awfully good pals!" Said a fan in Dallas.

Stargate blue,

Stone outing gray,

Gone through it,

day after day.

After Thoughts to the Allies,

Mayborne said, "You gus are wasting your time."

After Thoughts to this poem,

"The End Already!" Everyone chorused.

And they got their wish.

_**I love stargate, I hope they keep showing it, even if it is cancled. I know they are showing reruns, but still. The seasons are almost over. But I hope they showing Stargate anyways! STARGATE RULES!!! ;-P **_


	8. Afraid: A Daniel Jackson short story

Afraid:

Am I afraid? Heck no! Okay, I admit I am A LITTLE. I mean, being brainwashed can scare a guy. It happened twice now, might I add. Daniel Jackson, SpaceMonkey, and pro at getting killed and being revived again, was scared. I mean wouldn't you be?

Okay, maybe not. But that's not the point. I'm fine now, but what happened while I couldn't remeber? Anything could've happened. Hmmm...?

I could ask Jack, but he would just take advantage of the situation. He would probably say stuff that wasn't true. Like that I kissed a monkey. Or worse. Like thatI kissed my old stuffed bunny, Floppy. But I don't have a stuffed bunny named Floppy. His name is Hoppers.

I could ask Teal'c but- he probably wouldn't say much.

I could ask Sam, but that would be kinda akward. I mean, what if I did something embarassing? That would be weird.

I could ask Janet, but that would be even worse.

The General is out of the question, and I can't ask anyone else.

I am afraid to ask even!

Maybe I'm not cut out for the SGC.

But then my friends come and tell me everything. From the begining to the end, the truth to the kissing Floppy, the horried to the funny. My friends make my job worth it. The are worth it.

And I'm no longer afraid when they're around.


	9. My Love

My Love

BY AMBER SGS1-POTC)

Those Big Blue Eyes

That Golden Hair

Just Askes Me To Stare

That Big White Smile

Waking Up

Making It All Worth While

Loving You

The Way I Do

Knowing That You Love Me Too

My Dreams Are Here

They Are Alive

And They Just Won't Hide

I Will Admit

Openly

That I Love You Dearly

Samantha

Grace Carter

Won't You Come Follow Me

We'll Jump In Bed

Sleep Sweet Dreams

And Think Of Each Other

I Love You

I Love You

I Love You Carter

You Are My Soul

My Living Heart

And I Want You To Know

I Love You

Jack sat, with Sam in his arms at last, singing to her. She enjoyed it. But now it was her turn.

That Graying Hair

And Big Brown Eyes

Tell Me That This Is No Lie

Finally Here With You

Makes Me Feel So Good

No More Regs To Think About

Cuddling Under The Car Hood

My Feelings For You, Oh Dearest One,

Could Be Told On A Story Or Page,

Strong And Faithfully Commited

No Longer Locked In A Milatary Cage

Strong And Handsome,

Nice And Strict,

Makes A Perfect Father For Our Kid

Jack comments that her song is shorter, but she argues, because she takes him to bed and sings him the rest of her song


End file.
